


Favourite things

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: “But it really got me thinkin', that night we went drinkin'Stumbled in the house and didn't make it past the kitchen”
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Favourite things

**Author's Note:**

> With a huge thanks to marauderserasmut and engorgio on tumblr for beta'ing this!

Glühwein has got to be one of Narcissa’s favourite things of the winter season.

To hell with presents — she has the wealth to buy whatever she wants any other time of the year — and to hell with visiting extended family, the majority of hers are lunatics anyway. 

The beautiful snowed-over landscape outside of the German mansion Narcissa and Lucius have been invited to is brilliant to look at, and she rarely fails to appreciate the many opportunities to dress up and show off on the various galas and other events held in this season, but that’s not what she loves most about winter. Not right now.

Right now it’s the wine, with its delicious spices that makes her insides glow up with its heat when she downs it — not quickly enough to be considered inappropriate, but a little faster than would be truly proper — and the way it makes her already gorgeous husband look even more appealing.

They’re standing on one side of the room, closer to the walls than before, as a way to slowly but certainly excuse themselves from the gathering. The gala has been lovely, truly, but it’s due time to head home.

They don’t need to say much; having been married for a few years now, it’s become unnecessary to explain the meaning of the scarcely noticeable way her eyebrow is arched towards him, her eyes lingering just a little too long on his flawless lips. He  _ knows _ .

“I would say it’s about time we head off, my darling.” Narcissa lays her hand on his waist when she draws herself closer to him, perfectly proper if you don’t see the way her lips graze his ear for just a moment when she whispers her words. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Lucius’ smile is just as polite, just as appropriate for where they are, if you don’t see the sparkle behind his eyes when his gaze lingers on her lips. “When are you ever wrong, my love? Let’s go.”

Their goodbyes are as hurried as they are allowed to be without being impolite.

the only struggle Narcissa could find at having to travel outside the country is that the floo network is that much more limited, but now she’s not so annoyed by the privacy a further away fireplace gives. By the time they arrive at the fireplace connected to their own manor Lucius’ hand is just a tad too low on her back and they’re giggling like lovesick teenagers. 

She could but doesn’t have to blame it on the wine that they step out of the fireplace in Malfoy Manor’s drawing room and they’re still laughing and she doesn’t have to blame it on the wine that Lucius looks at her with those twinkling eyes in a way that drives her mad. 

Narcissa is still chuckling when her hands find themselves cupping her husband’s face and she shuts her eyes tightly as their lips connect in what feels like a perfect kiss. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all evening,” Lucius mutters against her lips, his hands placed firmly on her waist and hips. All she can do is to pull away a little and look up at him with a smirk that she knows never fails to make him lose his mind. 

“Just this, darling?” Narcissa raises her eyebrows in a playful challenge, stumbling them both forward just a little so she’s got him pressed against the fireplace. The scoff he lets out in combination with that devilish smirk of his is enough to answer the question she didn’t need to ask. “Didn’t think so.”

Her head is buzzing in the best of ways when their mouths crash against each other more passionately than before, chuckling through fast paced kisses that the gluhwein makes both a little sloppy and delightfully delicious. This is nothing like those prim and proper pecks that are the only thing permitted at social gatherings — better in every way possible. 

When their kiss lingers longer Lucius parts his lips so easily and she gets to kiss him a whole other kind of proper. 

Narcissa sighs into his mouth, slipping her tongue between his lips with practiced ease and familiarity. 

“I want you,” Lucius whispers when he pulls away just far enough to give her hands room to reach up to the closings of his robes. Her answer is drowned out in another deep kiss.

It’s a little clumsy, the way Narcissa’s hands tremble slightly when undoing his robes, but that’s the wine in her system, she supposes. Lucius doesn’t seem to mind it one bit when she makes up for it with lingering kisses scattered across his jawline and neck. He doesn’t seem to mind  _ at all _ .

Narcissa gasps laughingly as Lucius crumples up part of the extravagant layered dress robes she’s wearing in his fist. Narcissa takes a step back with raised eyebrows and a challenge in her eyes. 

“Careful, dear,” she tells him pointedly, a message that doesn’t come off as strongly when she stumbles on her heels. 

Lucius laughs but doesn’t waste time steadying her with an arm around her waist, while his other hand slips up the skirts of her robes to rest against the inside of her thigh. She shivers. 

He’s standing closer to her now and they chuckle again, a promise in his eyes when he kisses her once more, his hand easily pushing aside the fabric of her knickers to run a finger across her folds, pointedly avoiding her clitoris. Narcissa bites her lip, smirking.  _ How rude. _

Suddenly, his hand disappears and she lets out a little sigh of displeasure and the loss of his fingers, but at once Lucius’ lips are on hers again and it’s not her own teeth sinking into her bottom lip this time. 

Lucius’ hands are gripping her hips now as he spins her around and pins her against the fireplace, kissing down her neck. Narcissa sighs, tilting her head back eagerly, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders tightly. 

She subtly moves one of her legs between his, rubbing up against his erection through his undone robes and she revels in the moan it draws from him. Narcissa’s robes are undone by magic, falling loosely down her shoulders to slip off her body as if they’re water and she’s left in carefully selected undergarments. 

There was never a question how this night was going to end, after all, was there?

Lucius’ eyes are hungry, dark with lust, when they take in her figure and it’s that look she so loves to see on him. The way he stares at her as if she is a goddess walking amongst men, the most gorgeous thing he has ever laid his eyes upon. 

He’s not wrong. 

Narcissa steps out of the pool of her robes at her feet and kicks them away, capturing her husband’s lips once more when his fingers hook themselves into her knickers and before she knows it, they’re off too and it’s only Lucius’ hands on her naked hips. 

His robes were already undone, and when her fingers unbutton his trousers, she makes sure to let her hands linger teasingly around his cock, smirking at the sigh that escapes his lips. 

She pulls her fingers away from her husband, and as much as she adores the pained whimper he lets out due to her teasing, Narcissa has ran out of patience over the course of the night. She doesn’t think she can honestly be blamed for it, when her husband has been looking as handsome as he has all evening.

Narcissa draws herself up to Lucius, standing on her toes for a moment to trail open mouthed kisses up his jaw. His soft moan sends a pleasant shiver down her spine. While she suckles teasingly at the spot where his ear meets his neck, her thumbs hook themselves into his pants.

“What are you waiting for, darling?” Narcissa asks him in a hushed voice, pushing his pants down and cupping his cock for just a moment when she meets his gaze with her eyebrows raised in a challenge. She smirks at the way his eyes darken when she speaks again. “Fuck me.” 

At her command he wraps his hands firmly around her thighs, lifting her up against the mantle with ease. Narcissa sighs in anticipation upon feeling his hardness against her when her husband positions himself just right.

When Lucius first enters her it draws a moan from Narcissa, strong hands holding her up against the fireplace. This is what she’d wanted all night long, and now that she has it she closes her eyes at the feeling of her husband’s cock filling her up at last. 

Her head’s still tingling with the remnants of wine and her fingers are tangled in Lucius’ utterly beautiful locks and though she’s so certain she’ll be bruised where her back is pressed against the stone of the fireplace, Narcissa wouldn’t have it any other way. Not when her husband is fucking her the way he is. 

Narcissa’s head tilts back, ember lips parted in a pleasure-filled smile. Lucius’ fingers dig themselves into her hips, keeping her perfectly in place, and moans that are steadily growing louder escape her mouth with each thrust. 

She moves with him as much as her position allows her to and it’s so easy, so wonderfully familiar, to fall into a rhythm that Narcissa knows so well. Lucius knows everything about her and she about him, and this is no different.

She knows just what he wants and she knows just when to give it to him. Once upon a time, she might’ve been scared that such familiarity would lead to boredom, but she’s learned it means quite the opposite. 

Narcissa knows just what she’s doing to him when she forces her eyes open and trails teasing kisses down his jawline, knows exactly what he wants from her and that means she knows precisely when to give in and bite down in his neck just as he thrusts into her harder than before. It only adds to her excitement, only makes the game more enjoyable.

She knows that when Lucius captures her mouth in a heated kiss, parting her lips desperately and forcefully, it means he’s close to his climax and Narcissa drinks up his moans all too happily, tilting her head back in pleasure when he spills inside of her. 

Narcissa moves with him as he continues to thrust into her, riding out his orgasm while he lets go of her lips in order to let his mouth wander down her neck. 

Lucius leaves bruising bitemarks against her collarbones, then kisses hungrily down her chest to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Her nails dig further into his shoulders, no doubt leaving their mark there, and Narcissa looks down at her gorgeous husband. 

His hair falls around his face and covers her breasts, tickles her skin with each of their movements. Narcissa closes her eyes when Lucius’ fingers replace his cock inside of her.

Her grip on her husband’s hair and shoulders tightens severely as she bows her head forward to rest against him, smirking when Lucius only continues to thrusts his fingers into her at her moans.

It’s not long before she too is pushed over the edge, dragging the nails of her left hand across Lucius’ shoulders when she comes around his fingers, moaning delightfully while he draws out her orgasm. 

They’re out of breath when she’s settled back down on the floor, still leaning backwards against the fireplace with an overly satisfied smile on her face. Lucius rests his forehead against hers, beads of sweat visible against his skin and smelling deliciously of sex. 

Narcissa’s eyes dart from those of her husband to the rest of the room and there’s something so exhilarating about looking around herself when she’s in this blissful state and seeing the drawing room she ordinarily hosts so many important guests that she can’t help but chuckle. 

It’s been a while since they’ve done something like this, and she has to admit it thrills her. Lucius must’ve caught on, because he’s laughing too. 

When Narcissa has caught her breath she looks at her husband with a smile that can only be described as utterly in love, trailing kisses that are now nothing but gentle and affectionate across his chest while her fingers toy with his long hair. 

Salazar, how she loves this man. 

She loves that he is everything a pureblood wizard ought to be: he is everything their society expects him to be and that has always, long before she fell in love with him, made him a perfect match for her. 

Other than that — and in Narcissa’s not-so-humble opinion, far more important than that — he’s irrevocably in love with her, and it shows in every single thing he does. Lucius is attentive and caring; he is gentle with her but only when she wants him to be; he’s there for her, ready to do whatever she needs of him; someone she can trust with anything at all. 

He’s her husband and she doesn’t think she could have made a better match if she wanted to. 

Narcissa adores the way he is everything she could ever ask for. Romantic and sweet when she craves it of him, collected and graceful when it is expected of him. Delightfully willing to do this with her, right here in the drawing room, when she needs him so.

She kisses Lucius tenderly, now, her arms wrapped around his neck as she draws her naked frame up against his body. He reciprocates perfectly as if he knows exactly what she needs of him, and he most likely does.

Moving slow and gentle, his hands holding her at her waist against him, he eventually breaks their kiss to smile down at her. The love in his eyes clear as day and for a few moments Narcissa wishes she could get lost in them forever. 

“I love you, dearest,” he tells her in a soft voice, silently summoning her silk morning robes for her to put on. 

Narcissa smiles up at him, never breaking their gaze when she covers herself with the robes. “And I you, my darling.”


End file.
